Affection
by Pachelp
Summary: Once Cho Chang gets out of Hogwarts, her life is great. She has an amazing husband, a great relationship with her parents, and is happy with her life. Then, she becomes an Auror and finds the one that got away: Harry Potter. A somewhat creepy and obsessive one-sided love story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, the story would of ended a lot more like this:**

Cho Chang looked sadly over at the Daily Prophet as she sat alone in the kitchen of her empty house. The front page was a story on Harry Potter and his family by Rita Skeeter. Granted, it was probably full of errors and things that no one had actually said, but the message still struck her: Harry was happy with his family; his wife and kids. He was happy with a girl that wasn't her and kids that weren't her's. And to think, she had a chance once.

The door opened behind her, and the noise of hinges squeaking filled the room, causing her to jump a couple feet into the air. She turned so fast she almost got whiplash, a great thing to add to her terrible mood.

Looking at her husband standing at the entrance by the door, she sighed in relief. She had feared it was someone special or dangerous, and was now glad for no reason to get up.

Saying a quick hello, her husband meandered his way into their kitchen, almost bumping his head on the ceiling, as he did with most everything. He reached his strong hands towards the door of the refrigerator they shared and opened it, his bright green eyes scanning around the inside of the refrigerator; trying to decide what fancy dish to make for his wife. He was what you'd call attractive, with his great looks and amazing, silky brown hair. Not to mention his sweet personality and skill with cooking. However, Cho noticed none of this. She had eyes for one man, and one man only: Harry Potter.

Cho and her husband's marriage had been an arranged marriage, as at that time, Cho did not display any interest towards anyone (Her infatuation with Harry started after their marriage). At first, they were happy together, not truly in love, but enjoying the company of one another. Then, Cho started her new job as an Auror.

She loved her job at first, and her life seemed perfect; a great job, a great husband, and a great relationship with her parents. She was happy.

But, as Cho started to become a better Auror and moved up in the ranks, she saw **him** again. The boy of her dreams, her one true love, her soul mate.

Cho fell in love with Harry Potter. He was her life, all her hopes and dreams revolved around him, and he was all she ever thought about. Her relationship with her husband, which had started to turn into a little more than friendship, fell apart. He was a sweet guy, but being with him just hurt. Every time she saw him, Cho was reminded of what could have been; who she let go, the one that got away.

Now, as he sets dinner on the table, Cho looks away; not even wanting to glance at him for a second. She feels guilt, yes, but that's smaller than the pain that seems to rip her heart apart.

Her husband pulls back the chair across from her and it makes a large scraping sound as it slides across the wooden planks. He then proceeds to sit, giving her one of those little smiles she used to be so fond of.

"You okay? You're looking kind of sad."

Her husband had never given up on her, always interacting with her with a positive mind in the hopes that someday their relationship would be what it once was.

"I'm fine." She replies, looking down at her food. She had never told him why she had become so withdrawn, so silent and sad. She didn't want to hurt him like that.

"Okay," He sighes, not really believing her but knowing that's the best answer he would get. "how was your day?"

Her mind flashed back to earlier that day while she was at work.

 _She had just stopped some teens from some pretty high pureblood families from vandalizing a shop in Diagon Alley, and, because they had had a couple of drinks, when their fun was stopped, common sense sort of flew out the window. They attacked her and her partner with jinks and hexes, and now, about two hours later, her arm still hurt from a stinging hex one of them fired at her. Cho was currently in the elevator of the ministry of magic, going up to the 41 floor, where she was going to fill out some paperwork about the delinquents she had just fined. But, suddenly, the elevator came to an abrupt stop._

 _As the elevator doors slid open with a mechanical swooshing sound, Cho glanced up, curious as to who it was getting on. Her breath stopped and she swore her heart skipped a beat just looking at the man in front of her._

 _His black hair sparkled under the weird lighting in the elevator and his teeth gleamed as he turned to smile at her. When those deep, amazing eyes fell on her, she felt like jelly; her legs feeling weak underneath her. His lips moved and she stared, wondering how they would feel against her own._

 _Suddenly, she realized that he had just asked her a question and she was just staring at him like a mindless fool. She didn't know what the question was, but she felt like if she stared any longer without an answer, he might question her sanity._

 _"Yes!" She blurted, hoping that was the correct answer._

 _"Umm, okay..." He replied, confusion clear in his emerald green eyes as he turned away, looking up at the ceiling._

Dang it! _She shouted mentally, cursing her foolishness. She had answered a question that was not a yes or no question with "yes". She hit herself on the head, hoping that maybe she would knock the foolishness out._

 _Harry glanced at her fearfully out of the corner of his eyes, probably worried she had gone mad. In her head, she cursed her stupidity again, worried about what her true love might think of her now._

 _In reality, Harry was actually wondering how he had ever gone out with this girl, who was clearly bordering on the line of crazy._

 _Cho decided to keep her mouth shut for the duration of the trip, in hopes she wouldn't say anything else that foolish, being content just to stare at Harry._

 _The elevator came to an abrupt halt just as Cho was admiring Harry's amazing figure and breath taking chiseled face. And, as the doors slid open, the object of her affection started to move very quickly away from her._

 _"Okay, this is my stop, goodbye!" Harry said in a rush, dashing out the door._

 _Cho stared at his running back as long as she could before the doors slid shut again. Letting out a long sigh, she slid to the ground of the elevator and buried her face in her hands._

"Fine," She answered her husband. "And you?"

 **Author's note: Okay, so I'm super sorry that the characters in this story are probably super OOC, but I did try my best. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are great, if you want to leave one, and I appreciate all of them!**

 **-Pachelp**


End file.
